


Mistletoe Kiss

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Vegeta has always been steadfast and loyal to his boss, Bulma Briefs, but he won't admit out loud that he feels more for the fiery blue haired beauty. But when his hand is forced by the fate of the Mistletoe, can he go on just being her employee?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 21
Kudos: 132





	Mistletoe Kiss

"Are you color blind or stupid? The red poinsettias go on the white table cloths and the white goes with the red! Even a trained monkey can do it!" Vegeta snapped at the decorators, who were cowering together in fear. Though the man was below average height, he had a fierce, take-no-prisoners expression. His dark, onyx eyes were cold even under his glasses that would usually soften a man's features, but no, this man looked like the devil himself in tapered suit. One of the women in the group lips began to quiver and Vegeta glared, "What's your problem?" 

"I… I…" The woman suddenly burst away from her coworkers and wailed as she ran away. 

Vegeta eyed each one of the remaining members, who all stiffened their spines in fear, "Does anyone else want to resign?" They all shook their heads in unison and Vegeta nodded, "Good, now get back to work and follow the damn instructions."

The decorators broke out into a frenzied run as they all went to do their individual jobs. Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses and sighed, trying to find the patience to tolerate the rest of the day. 

"Vegeta…" 

"What!" Vegeta barked as he swiveled on his heels and came face to face with Bulma Briefs, CEO of Capsule Corp. She was the smartest, most beautiful and influential woman in the world, and… his boss. Vegeta cleared his throat in embarrassment as she smiled sweetly at him, "Dr. Briefs, I apologize…"

She laughed, her voice like a soft melody as she approached him, and he noticed that she impeccably dressed as usual in a pink silk blouse with a couple top buttons undone on top and a tight grey pencil skirt while balancing effortlessly on black heels. Her sky blue locks were twisted in an elegant coif at her nape and Vegeta couldn't help but stare and it wasn't until she wrapped her arm around his that he realized what he had been doing. He looked up at her face to see her smiling at him teasingly and he turned away with a cough, "The decorators are almost finished for tonight's party." 

"Hmmm…" She hummed as she observed the large ballroom decorated in Christmas splendor of green, red and gold as it twinkled with starry lights. "It looks perfect, Vegeta."

He felt her breast push into his arm and her touch seemed to burn him through his clothes, and he felt the blood rise to his cheeks from her words and her touch. Bulma Briefs always had this effect on him, but he held himself rigid like a soldier. She was his queen, and he would protect and fight for her at all costs. "It's coming along," he replied neutrally. 

"I see we lost a decorator," she mused as she tugged him along to walk around the room. 

"Only one so far," he said as he also gave the room a critical eye. 

"Only one? I think you're losing your touch, Mr. Prince," she teased. 

"What can I say, I'm in the Christmas spirit," he glanced at her with a slight smirk. 

Bulma chuckled, "What did I do to deserve the best executive assistant a woman could ask for?" 

Vegeta scoffed, "I think most bosses wouldn't keep an assistant around that argues with them."

She smiled, "You don't take bullshit, especially from me, that's why I like you."

Her words went straight to his heart. He owed a lot to this woman. He was once the heir to a thriving banking firm, but his good name was ruined by his father who gambled not only his family's money but also that of his clients. Vegeta had went into the military and had studied business but, when he returned from finishing a tour, he found he had no place to go and no one would hire him. And coincidentally enough, on Christmas Eve he had rescued Bulma from a mugger who had the audacity to prey on such a delicate creature. After it was all said and done, she had been holding onto him tightly as though he was the only one that could fight away the demons, even when the police had arrived, and she then and there hired him. He, at first, thought she had been joking and he knew the moment she found out who he was she would take back his offer. But the next day she asked him to come in for an interview and, while she was aware of his father’s crimes, she did not blame Vegeta one bit for his father’s sins. 

When he first began, he hadn’t started out as her assistant. He was more of a bodyguard that she had informed of the need-to-know of her company, from mergers to take-overs, allies and enemies and slowly became her advisor. It wasn’t until Bulma had fired her useless assistant for incompetence and selling personal secrets to the press three years ago that he moved into the position. Nothing had been more satisfying than escorting the hag of a woman off Capsule Corp. premises and tossing her pictures of her ugly, bald cat and supplies into a trash can. He had already been doing most of that woman’s job by the time she was fired, picking up the slack that she dropped, but as soon as he was Bulma’s assistant, he unashamedly had to admit that the efficiency of the company went up. His queen was a strong woman that needed to place her focus on the company. She didn’t need to worry about the foot soldiers that worked under her. That was the job of her general -  _ His  _ job.

In the five years that they had worked together, they had had their ups and downs, shared each other’s fears and hopes, argued and she had even cried on his shoulder. He cherished each moment, and though over time he realized he felt more for her than just a loyal employee, he knew to never overstep his bounds in her personal life.

“Vegeta?”

Vegeta broke out of his revere and turned to Bulma who looked at him expectantly, though the corner of her lips were turned up playfully. He cleared his throat, “Yes, Dr. Briefs?”

“I said I had a problem,” she stated as she turned to him fully, though never releasing his arm.

Vegeta stood up straight, “What kind of problem?”

She snorted, “Relax, Vegeta, you don’t have to call in the calvary.”

“Then it’s not urgent?” He asked carefully.

“If you think me not having an escort is urgent, then no,” she teased.

Vegeta reached into his pocket and whipped out his phone, “I can call one of your acquaintances immediately to…”

Vegeta was cutoff when she placed her hand over his on his phone, “No, Vegeta, that’s not necessary.”

He looked over at her with furrowed brows, “What do you mean?”

“I think I already have a solution,” she said as she stepped closer into him, and he could smell her light perfume of strawberries.

“Oh?” He asked a bit distractedly.

“I want you to be my escort tonight,” she said as she moved in closer. 

He blinked, “Dr. Briefs, I think it would be inappropriate for me to be your escort.”

“How so?” She all but purred as she stepped into his space.

“I’m just your assistant,” he replied dumbly as he was mesmerized by her dazzling ocean blue eyes.

“Oh Vegeta, we both know you’re more than that,” she said as her breasts skimmed his hard chest.

Vegeta gulped, “We are?”

She put her arms around his neck, “You don’t consider me a friend?”

Vegeta felt his heart sink at her words, but he gave a small smile, “I am honored to be considered your friend, Dr. Briefs.”

"You don't have to be so formal with me, Vegeta, we both know I've taken liberties… with your name," she said as her fingers found their way into his scalp, massaging the skin. He felt himself instantly relax underneath her touch, like a well kept cat being petted by their owner, his eyes drooping to savor the feel of her fingers on his person. "My poor Vegeta, you're so stressed," he heard her coo, her mouth seemed just a breath away. 

"Um… Mr. Prince, we… we have a problem in the kitchen…" a small male voice spoke and Vegeta’s eyes snapped open. Bulma was only a couple inches away from his face and she now sported a pout, he eyed her curiously for a moment, wondering what she had been up. 

Vegeta then turned his attention to Cabba, one of his own assistants, who was standing at attention and had that glittery look of admiration every time he was in Vegeta’s presence. Vegeta’s glared, though did not dare to detangle Bulma’s hold on him, "Speak."

"Uh… sir, the head chef and the sous chef are arguing…" Cabba trailed off as he took in his boss, Bulma hanging all over Vegeta, and Vegeta could of sworn he saw a hint of a smile on the younger man's face. 

Vegeta cleared his throat hard to get Cabba's attention back and the young man immediately stiffen his back as Vegeta spoke, "I'll take care of it, now go."

"Yes, sir!" Cabba saluted and ran off. 

Bulma chuckled, "He really likes you, it's adorable."

Vegeta scoffed, "If you like puppies."

Bulma brought her finger against his cheek to bring his attention back to her and she smiled, "So, where were we?" 

Vegeta clenched his fist and licked his lips, and saw that her eyes dropped to his mouth, "Your escort?" 

Bulma glanced back up to his eyes and smiled, "Will you be up for the task?" 

Vegeta nodded, "It would be my pleasure." 

"Perfect," Bulma smiled as she detached herself from him and turned to walk away. "I left your tux in the office," she said over shoulder as she sashayed away, and Vegeta couldn't help but let his attention get drawn in by her rounded hips that swayed delicately. 

Vegeta shook his head out to break her spell and chuckled to himself, "Presumptuous woman."

Vegeta sighed as he returned to the task at hand and immediately went straight for the kitchen. If the chefs were going to act like prima donnas, he would set them straight on who the real star was: Bulma Briefs. After settling the dispute, and wrangling waiter and decorators, Vegeta stood in the middle of the ballroom to check off his list. The holly and ivy with glass bulbs were hanging properly around the archways and doors, the tables were all set with gold place settings and plates and silverware, the lights were hanging from the ceiling elegantly, and the large Christmas tree stood strong in the back in shades of gold, white and red, twinkling softing and awaiting presents that were to be donated to children the next day. This was another quality of Bulma Briefs that he admired. She was very giving and every year she would throw a lavish Christmas charity party to milk vasts amounts of money from her rich associates, friends, and enemies. She herself gave large sums that no one could match to the local orphanages, on top of inviting them to Capsule Corp for fun a Christmas party and dinner, and in the end she would give them presents. Vegeta would work his magic again to transform this place to provide a relaxing atmosphere and fun games to appeal to children rather than the cold, beautiful, and elegant set up that was on display now.

Vegeta checked his watch and he knew it was time to dress to get ready for the night. He went up to the executive office where only he and Bulma occupied and true to her word, he saw his tuxedo laid out across his neat desk. He went into the restroom and made quick work to dress, making sure his sleeves were straight and the knot in his bowtie was perfect. He smoothed the strands of his hair back, and for a moment he reached up and took hold of his glasses, staring at himself in the mirror with hesitation before slipping them off his face. He put them down on the counter and studied his sharp features. Bulma had once said he was handsome with striking features, but he never really gave much thought to his looks to whether he was attractive or not. However, there times likes these that he truly hoped that she saw him attractive as to not disappoint her in public. Vegeta mentally shook away his thoughts and left the restroom, leaving behind his insecurities and stood tall and proud. He had a battle to lead, and he would not fail in his mission, especially for  _ her _ . 

When he walked back into his office area, he heard the door to Bulma’s office open and he turned to only freeze in place. Bulma stepped out, wearing a red silk ballgown with a bare shoulders and short sleeves as the bodice dipped low, almost to her navel, while the skirts billowed around her as she walked. Her eyes were done with a smoky hues and her hair was swept artfully over one shoulder in curls. She was adorned with a diamond stud earrings and a wide choker with marquise diamonds puzzled together around her slender throat. She walked toward him on silver heels and a seductive smile on her ruby red lips. He hadn’t realized he stopped breathing until she was standing right in front of him, and she was brushing back a strand of hair into his mane.

“Dr. Briefs…” He whispered breathily.

She pouted, “Are you going to call me that all night? You’re supposed to be my date.”

He cleared his throat, “Bulma…”

She smiled brightly, “That’s better.” She took a step back to do a slow twirl, “How do I look?”

It took a moment to scrape his tongue off the roof of his mouth to speak and swallowed hard, “You look… nice.”

She gave him a teasing, knowing look, “I’m glad you approved.” She stepped over to him and held out a small red box with a silver bow.

“What is this?” He asked as he stared at it in her hand.

“It’s called a present, Vegeta, you’re supposed to open it,” she said as she thrusted it at him.

He hesitantly took from her as he frowned, “I didn’t get anything for you.”

“Vegeta, you do so much for me, you don’t have to get me anything,” she replied as Vegeta inspected the box as though it were a bomb. Bulma pursued her lips, “Would you open it already, it’s not going to bite.”

Vegeta glanced at her with raised brow before he carefully popped open the box to find gold cufflinks with his family’s crest in red. His hands shook as he took one of them between his finger and thumb, inspecting its fine craftsmanship in awe, “Bulma… I…”

“I hope you don’t think I’m being too forward, but I thought it was time to put the past behind you and reclaim your family’s name. I want you to be proud of yourself,” Bulma explained as she took one cufflink and gently pinned it to the white cuff of his shirt. She took the other one from him to do the same with the other cuff, “You need to forgive yourself, you don’t deserve to pay for your father’s sins. You don’t owe anyone anything.”

She looked up into his eyes, and Vegeta felt his throat bob from the deep emotions she awoken in him, “Bulma…”

“Oh, Vegeta,” she cooed as she put her arms around him in a warm embrace. Vegeta gingerly put his hands on her back and tilted his face to bury his nose in her blue locks, breathing in her scent deeply that comforted him yet set his heart on fire. They held each other for a few moments, enjoying the feel of being in one another’s presence until Bulma pulled her head back to stare deeply into his eyes. “Vegeta, I have another surprise for you.”

His brows furrowed in confusion, “Another one?”

“I think you’ll like this too,” she grinned impishly as she moved a hand away from him to trail her fingers down her cleavage, his breath hitched as his eyes were drawn to her creamy expanse of skin. She reached into her dress and pulled out a sprig of green herbs, drawing it up slowly to trace the edge of his jaw with the leaves. “Do you know what this is?”

Vegeta looked up into her eyes that glowed with heat that he felt in his chest, “Mistletoe.”

She smiled gently, “It is, and you owe me a kiss.”

Vegeta unconsciously licked his lips as his gaze dropped to her inviting mouth, “I do, don’t I?”

She leaned in closer, “Kiss me, Vegeta.”

Vegeta leaned in slowly, slanting his mouth to deliver a soft press of his lips against hers, and she closed her eyes and sighed at the small touch that sent electric tingles down their bodies. Vegeta pulled back, to glance at her and found her eyes pleading for more and he complied, pressing his lips into hers more firmly. Her lips were softer than he had ever imagined as he began to knead her lips with his own, but as their kiss went on, it grew more frenzied and Vegeta slipped his tongue into her mouth when she moaned, parting her mouth as an invitation. The mouths melded against one another as their tongues curled around each other in battle to taste one another more deeply. Her hands were in his mane as his arms tightened around her delicate frame, enjoying the feeling of her soft breasts pushing into his muscular chest. Vegeta walked forward with her in his arms until her back met with his desk and she broke their kiss in surprise to look back at his desk and then at him. Her chest was heaving, and there was a lust in her eyes that only fed his own growing need. He lifted her up on the desk while she spread her legs for him to step closer.

Vegeta reclaimed her lips frantically, his hands finding his way to her large breasts and could feel her nipples pebble through the fabric. She moaned when he began to massage her ripe mounds, rubbing her nipples roughly with his thumbs, and she her hands dropped to his fly, making quick work to undo the top of his pants. Vegeta kept his mouth glued to her as he reached down to lift of the volumes of fabric that protected her from his touch until he found her silky thighs and ran his hands up, spreading her wider. He felt his cock sprang free from the confides of his pants just as his hand rubbed her entrance through the lace of her panties and felt her moisture staining his fingers. He tugged aside her panties as she pulled the bulbous tip of his cock to her slick sex, and he gripped her hips to plunge himself deep inside her. Bulma tore her lips away to give a hoarse cry as her legs wrapped around him as Vegeta pressed her down onto the surface of his desk with his palm and held her down as his other hand gripped her hip tightly. He knew he would leave some bruising, but he wanted to mark her as he began to pump into her tight, slick folds that were better than anything he ever felt. 

Bulma clawed at his arm as she cried out with each brutal thrust of his hips, his cock was a massive presence inside her that was stroking her sweet spot over and over and her back arched to get closer to the god that worshipping her body. Vegeta felt himself getting closer to completion as he watched the way her breasts bounced at every powerful blow, her rosy nipples peeking out of her dress and he released his hold her to only wrap one arm around her, leaning into her body as he reached down to find her swollen bud. He rubbed with swift, tight circles and suddenly, her body was launching off the desk, her feminine muscles clasped him almost too tight as she threw her head back to scream and coated his cock with her juices. Vegeta ploughed into her one last time as he felt his semen shoot out, and he growled as thick ropes of his semen spilled inside of her. Vegeta collapsed on top of her, nuzzling his face into her bountiful breasts as he panted against her, and could hear her whimpering and cooing above him. He slowly lifted his head up to find that she was flushed with a sheen of sweat, and her lips were swollen from his kisses as puffs of air escaped them, and he couldn’t help the smirk of pride from knowing that he had satisfied his beloved queen.

“Vegeta…” she called out to him, wrapping her arms around him. 

He kissed her bare skin between her breasts before he rose up to look into her heavy lidded eyes, “Yes, Bulma?”

She looked at him seriously, “I hope you know this means I want this to be a permanent thing.” Vegeta felt warmth bloom in his chest at her words, and he was rendered speechless. She glared at him, “And it might be a permanent thing because I’m not on birth control.”

Vegeta blinked at her and his eyes immediately zoned in on her belly and he felt male satisfaction with the knowledge that she could be conceiving his child. He licked his lips, “Then we better try again to make sure it stays that way.”

Bulma snorted in laughter, “I was joking Vegeta, I’m not in any risk of having your naughty children run around under foot.”

It was his turn to glare at her, “Woman, how dare you joke around with something like that.”

She laughed, “You should have seen your face, you must really want to put a baby in me.” She grinned wickedly as she wiggled her hips where they were still connected.

Vegeta scoffed, “Vulgar seductress.”

She laughed as she put her arms around his neck, and looked at him solemnly, “Vegeta, why didn’t you ever make a move? I always wanted you to.”

Vegeta sighed, “I didn’t think you wanted me. You’re very… friendly by nature, I didn’t think your overtly touching and flirting were anything more than being nice.”

Bulma snorted, “Vegeta, I don’t go around hugging my employees or try and trick them into kissing me with mistletoe.”

Vegeta brought his hand up to trace her lower lip with his thumb, “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Vegeta, you never have,” she smiled gently and moved up to kiss him softly.

When they separated their kiss, Vegeta heard his watch beep and he glanced down at it and noticed the time, “Woman, you’re supposed to give a speech in ten minutes.”

She grinned mischievously, “I’m the boss, I can be fashionably late if I want to.”

“Tch,” Vegeta cursed as he stood up straight and quickly tucked himself back into his pants as Bulma hopped off the desk and smoothed out her skirts. 

When they finished adjusted their clothing she looked up at him with a worried expression, “How do I look?”

Vegeta’s gaze raked her from head to toe and looked back up into her eyes as he held his arm out to her, “Like a queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I hope everyone is having a pleasant winter season! I hope you've enjoyed this story, I wanted to gift you amazing readers with a small present. 
> 
> Thank you for all your support this year and last, I really couldn't truly have been here without you. I think you readers don't truly understand how much your words influence us writers, just the smallest compliment can make us soar! So thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading, leaving kudos and commenting, it has definitely has impacted my life! 😘
> 
> And also thank you to incredible [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102) for taking the time to beta and for being one of my biggest supporters as well as being my good friend! ❤️
> 
> And [Ruthlesscupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake), thanks for being one my biggest cheerleaders and helping me out with this story too! Thanks for being my friend! 😊


End file.
